


Shooting Star

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Love, M/M, True Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Quando aveva sentito il primo sparo la mente era subito corsa a lui. Non aveva pensato a Tina, che non sapeva dove fosse né tantomeno se fosse al sicuro, e non aveva pensato alla sua famiglia, che lo aspettava a casa, ignara di quanto stesse accadendo al McKinley. Non aveva nemmeno pensato ai suoi amici, con cui era chiuso in aula canto e con cui stava condividendo quella terribile esperienza. No, la sua mente era andata a quel piccolo appartamento della periferia di New York e a quei due occhi azzurri che, l’ultima volta che lo avevano guardato, erano finalmente privi dell’odio che vi aveva scorto quella terribile sera di fine ottobre. Aveva pensato alla sua voce, capace di assumere qualunque sfumatura e tonalità, come un pianoforte perfettamente accordato. Blaine aveva pensato a lui e aveva avuto paura di non poterlo più vedere, di non poterlo più stringere a sé o sfiorare la sua pelle di porcellana."Storia ambientata durante la puntata 4x18.





	Shooting Star

**SHOOTING STAR**

  
_Ti amo._

  
Blaine scrisse quelle due parole con un terribile groppo in gola e, nel profondo del suo cuore, si augurò che un giorno, se fosse sopravvissuto a quel pazzo pomeriggio, sarebbe stato in grado di dirgliele di nuovo.  
  
Quando aveva sentito il primo sparo la mente era subito corsa a _lui._ Non aveva pensato a Tina, che non sapeva dove fosse né tantomeno se fosse al sicuro, e non aveva pensato alla sua famiglia, che lo aspettava a casa, ignara di quanto stesse accadendo al McKinley. Non aveva nemmeno pensato ai suoi amici, con cui era chiuso in aula canto e con cui stava condividendo quella terribile esperienza. No, la sua mente era andata a quel piccolo appartamento della periferia di New York e a quei due occhi azzurri che, l’ultima volta che lo avevano guardato, erano finalmente privi dell’odio che vi aveva scorto quella terribile sera di fine ottobre. Aveva pensato alla _sua_ voce, capace di assumere qualunque sfumatura e tonalità, come un pianoforte perfettamente accordato. Blaine aveva pensato a lui e aveva avuto paura di non poterlo più vedere, di non poterlo più stringere a sé o sfiorare la sua pelle di porcellana.  
Quando aveva sentito lo sparo, la sua paura non era stata semplicemente quella di morire, ma anche di non avere più l’occasione di dirgli quanto lo amasse. Così, spinto da un coraggio che non pensava di avere in una situazione di emergenza come quella, aveva preso il telefono dalla tasca e, con dita tremanti, aveva composto quel messaggio che neppure un anno prima gli sarebbe sembrato naturale ma non meno vero.  
Guardò le parole per un istante prima di mandarle, ipnotizzato dal silenzio che regnava nella scuola e dal piccolo cursore blu che lampeggiava intermittente accanto al punto. Lo cancellò velocemente e mandò il messaggio. Blaine mise il telefono in tasca, il cuore che batteva forte contro lo sterno ma un po’ più leggero; in quel momento, poteva succedere di tutto, a lui non sarebbe interessato. Non si aspettava di certo una risposta da Kurt, né una chiamata, sperava solamente che, leggendo il messaggio, avrebbe capito tutto. Avrebbe compreso quanto ancora tenesse a lui, quanto gli mancasse ogni secondo della storia vissuta insieme, e soprattutto quanto fosse ancora dispiaciuto per averlo fatto soffrire.  
Nel silenzio dell’aula canto, interrotto ogni tanto dai lamenti disperati di Marley preoccupata per la madre, Blaine chiuse gli occhi e fece cadere la testa indietro, contro il mobile di legno. Accanto a lui sentiva Sam agitarsi sempre di più: Brittany non era mai arrivata e il professor Schue, che era andato a cercarla, non era ancora tornato. Riaprì gli occhi solo quando sentì Artie parlare. Lo vide seduto davanti a lui, il telefono che lo riprendeva mentre diceva parole che Blaine non stava realmente ascoltando.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e pensò a Kurt, sperando ancora una volta di poterlo vedere ancora.  
 

֍  
 

  
A Kurt non piaceva Adam, non davvero. Il suo accento inglese era sexy, certo, ma non era niente di ché se messo a confronto con   
_lui._ Tra loro non era mai successo niente di più di una passeggiata mano nella mano o di un bacio sulla guancia: Kurt non gli permetteva di andare oltre.  
Quel pomeriggio erano nel suo appartamento a Bushwick, come sempre, e stavano vedendo un film, come sempre. Avevano scelto una commedia romantica degli anni ’80 – o meglio, Kurt aveva lasciato la scelta ad Adam, accontentandosi di guardare qualunque cosa, purché quelle ore trascorressero il più in fretta possibile -  e la testa del ragazzo inglese era poggiata sulla sua spalla. Kurt, dal canto suo, se ne stava immobile a sgranocchiare popcorn e a guardare distrattamente la televisione mentre rispondeva ai messaggi di Mercedes. Doveva ammettere che gli mancava la sua migliore amica. Da quando l’aveva incontrata al matrimonio non riuscito del professor Schuester, non avevano smesso un istante di scambiarsi messaggi, rievocando i vecchi tempi al McKinley e – questo soprattutto Mercedes, perché a Kurt non andava di parlarne – facendo battute su certi eventi iniziati sui sedili posteriori di una macchina e conclusi poi in una camera d’albergo.  
Kurt non sentiva Blaine da allora. L’ultimo ricordo che aveva di lui erano le sue labbra che, dopo averlo accompagnato all’aeroporto il pomeriggio del 15 di febbraio, avevano indugiato un istante di troppo sulla sua guancia, fin troppo vicino alle sue labbra. Non smetteva di pensare a quell’istante da quel giorno, come non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Blaine.  
Passare il San Valentino con lui lo aveva fatto tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando lui amava Blaine e Blaine amava lui, a quando erano felici insieme e tutto andava per il verso giusto. Da quei momenti, troppe cose erano cambiate: non erano più felici, né erano insieme. Kurt passava le giornate ad autoconvincersi di non amarlo più e le notti a sognare il suo volto. Nei momenti di sconforto, si abbandonava ai ricordi e alle domande, chiedendosi perché tutto fosse finito, se fosse colpa sua o di entrambi, se Blaine lo amasse ancora…  
Il protagonista del film doveva aver fatto una battuta perché la risata leggermente sgraziata di Adam lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri. Gli occhi fissi sul televisore, Kurt portò una mano alla ciotola di popcorn ma la trovò vuota.  
«Vado a riempirla» disse semplicemente. Adam annuì, senza smettere di seguire per un solo istante i gesti dell’uomo dentro lo schermo, e Kurt si allontanò in cucina, in volto un’espressione contrariata e delusa. Stava per mettere sul fuoco la padella con i semi quando il telefono gli vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni. Convinto che fosse Mercedes, lo tirò fuori alla svelta e lo sbloccò, pronto al prossimo aneddoto sulla caotica Los Angeles, ma a scrivergli non era stata la sua migliore amica e il messaggio che aveva ricevuto era tutto fuorché divertente. Il nome del mittente era seguito da poche semplici parole che tante volte prima di allora aveva già visto nella stessa combinazione. Leggerle di nuovo a distanza di tutto quel tempo gli fece perdere un battito e sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Tutto scomparve: il salotto con la televisione accesa a tutto volume, le risate di Adam, i vocalizzi di Rachel che provenivano dalla sua stanza. Tutto perdeva importanza e l’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era la voce familiare di Blaine che gli ripeteva ancora una volta, con non meno convinzione della prima, che lo amava davvero.  
Strinse il telefono tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi, intento a trattenere quella sensazione dolce e dolorosa allo stesso tempo. Quando non poté più riafferrarla, quando sparì del tutto, quando tutto ciò che ne rimase furono poche parole scritte su uno schermo freddo, Kurt capì che qualcosa non andava.  
Se prima Blaine era solito mandargli quel tipo di messaggi, in quel momento, data la loro situazione, Kurt ne rimase sorpreso e turbato insieme. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava, come un sesto senso, ma non sapeva dire bene cosa.  
Lanciò una rapida occhiata ad Adam, ancora intendo a ridere sdraiato sul divano, poi guardò di nuovo lo schermo del telefono che aveva ripreso a vibrare, stavolta per i messaggi di Mercedes, e non seppe cosa fare.  
 

֍

  
  
  
Il professor Schuester era finalmente tornato; aveva trovato Brittany nascosta insieme ad altre Cheerios e le aveva portate tutte in aula canto.   
Non appena lei era entrata, gli occhi rossi e le guance rigate di lacrime, Sam si era alzato e l’aveva stretta a sé in un abbraccio disperato. Una morsa di gelosia aveva stretto lo stomaco di Blaine, ma sapeva che non era perché avrebbe voluto essere al posto di Brittany, quel periodo era passato. Piuttosto, li invidiava: in una situazione come quella che stava vivendo, tutto ciò di cui Blaine sentiva di aver bisogno erano le braccia di Kurt che lo stringevano, le sue mani che gli accarezzavano dolcemente la schiena, cercando di calmarlo, e la sua voce limpida che gli sussurrava all’orecchio che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Solo questo…  
Kurt però non aveva risposto al suo messaggio, né lo aveva chiamato. Quelle poche parole che Blaine gli aveva scritto erano rimaste vuote e inascoltate e forse fu più quello a fargli male. Non i due spari che avevano interrotto una giornata all’apparenza normale, non i suoi amici spaventati, solo quel grido disperato di essere amato di nuovo che però era rimasto inascoltato.  
Quando gli uomini entrarono nell’aula canto, intimandogli di uscire, a Blaine parve la fine di un incubo. Stringeva ancora il telefono tra le mani, quasi convulsamente, per paura di perdersi una vibrazione, un messaggio, una notifica di qualunque genere che gli facesse capire che Kurt c’era, che Kurt aveva capito, che lui stesso non era solo.  
Quasi distrattamente, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento e la mente altrove, Blaine si ritrovò nel cortile e ritornò in sé solo quando sentì due braccia stringerlo e dei lamenti provenire da qualche parte all’altezza del suo petto.  
«Non sapevo dove foste, se stavate bene. Io non sapevo nulla e non mi facevano entrare e… ho avuto così tanta paura, Blaine» Tina lo strinse ancora di più e lui le passò una mano ancora tremante tra i capelli. Abbracciato alla ragazza, sentì tutta la pressione del pomeriggio travolgerlo e, senza sapersi spiegare come, si ritrovò a singhiozzare insieme a Tina e a stringerla a sé, con il terribile terrore che se si fossero divisi, sarebbero crollati.  
Blaine si era ripreso da poco ed era seduto ad un tavolino del Lima Bean quando il telefono posizionato accanto al bicchiere di cappuccino che stava sorseggiando non senza un certo sforzo, prese a vibrare e, come in un miraggio, il ragazzo vide lo schermo accendersi e un nome, _quel_ nome, apparire bianco e chiaro su tutto quel nero. Lo stava chiamando, alla fine.  
Le mani che ancora tremavano per l’adrenalina e la caffeina, prese delicatamente il telefono e lo portò all’orecchio, accettando la chiamata.  
 

֍

  
  
«Ciao, Kurt».  
  
Se il ragazzo necessitava di un’ulteriore conferma che in tutta quella faccenda ci fosse davvero qualcosa che non andava, il solo sentire la voce di Blaine gliela diede. Se una volta il suo tono era stato caldo, dolce, sicuro e rassicurante, in quel momento era tutt’altro e, nel pronunciare il suo nome, aveva quasi tremato.  
«Blaine, cosa è successo? Stai bene? Ti sento strano»  
Kurt era immobile davanti al letto, il telefono premuto forte contro l’orecchio per poter ascoltare meglio i sussurri di Blaine che, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, gli raccontavano cosa era successo. Riusciva quasi a figurarselo: la tracolla di cuoio abbandonata a terra, il papillon sciolto attorno al collo, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure dalle quali uscivano, quasi ininterrottamente, lacrime salate. Riusciva a percepire i suoi gesti dall’altro lato della cornetta, le dita che andavano a scompigliare i capelli sempre meno imprigionati nella morsa del gel, il telefono che, proprio come stava facendo lui, veniva stretto con foga, come fosse l’unico appiglio rimasto.  
Nel momento in cui Blaine nominò gli spari, Kurt sentì come se tutte le forze che lo avevano tenuto in piedi fino a quel momento lo avessero abbandonato. Si lasciò cadere a terra, incurante dei pantaloni di Alexander McQueen che si sarebbero sporcati, semplicemente in quel momento non gli interessava.  
«… E Tina era distrutta. Non sapeva niente di quello che era davvero accaduto e non riusciva ad entrare. È stato terribile, Kurt». Il ragazzo, mentre sentiva Blaine piangere ancora, riuscì a stento a trovare la forza necessaria per alzarsi in piedi e dirigersi verso il letto, dove c’era la sua valigia. Non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo da solo ad affrontare quella terribile situazione, assolutamente non poteva. In quel momento, gli ultimi mesi che avevano vissuto separati erano svaniti nel nulla, come dimenticati, e l’unica cosa che gli importava era di raggiungere quella persona che, se l’avesse persa come aveva rischiato quel pomeriggio, per lui avrebbe significato la fine dell’esistenza.  
«Blaine, io e Rachel stiamo arrivando. Andrà tutto bene, okay? Ti amo» e solo dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, dopo che Blaine gli aveva risposto che lo amava con voce un po’ più sicura di prima, solo in quel momento Kurt si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto. L’ultima volta che gli aveva rivolto quelle parole era stato al Ringraziamento, durante un’altra chiamata non meno lieta, e in tutto quel tempo non avevano perso di significato, né tantomeno d’importanza.  
Mise poche cose in valigia, lo stretto necessario per un viaggio non troppo lungo, poi andò in camera di Rachel, ignorando quasi volutamente il rumore che proveniva dal salotto dove, ignaro di tutto quello che era successo, Adam stava ancora guardando la TV.  
«Rachel, preparati. Dobbiamo andare a Lima immediatamente».

֍

  
  
Per Blaine, dormire era stato impossibile. Non appena chiudeva gli occhi gli pareva di scorgere, nel silenzio della sua casa, gli spari di quel pomeriggio. Ogni volta che riusciva a prendere sonno, il pianto di Tina o la voce di Artie che registrava un video arrivavano a svegliarlo e gli tenevano compagnia finché lui non chiudeva di nuovo gli occhi e tutto si ripeteva. L’unica cosa che riusciva a distrarlo da quell’inferno era il ricordo della chiamata di Kurt, della sua voce che gli diceva ancora una volta quelle parole del cui suono aveva sentito una profonda mancanza.  
  
Lui e Rachel sarebbero arrivati l’indomani sul presto, o almeno così diceva il suo ultimo messaggio, arrivatogli poco prima che si mettesse sul letto e iniziasse quella lunga battaglia contro il sonno che non voleva saperne di fargli vista.  
Quando aveva visto la luce del sole filtrare attraverso le tende della sua camera, aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di alzarsi.  
I suoi genitori non erano in casa, li aveva sentiti uscire qualche ora prima, e Cooper era di nuovo a Los Angeles per un provino.  
Era solo.  
Il silenzio che regnava in quell’appartamento non lo aiutava a distrarsi, né tantomeno lo rilassava: come era accaduto per tutta la notte, ogni minimo rumore assumeva alle sue orecchie le sembianze di uno sparo e subito il suo cuore prendeva a battere più veloce.  
Provò a mettere su della musica, cercando di eliminare quel silenzio asfissiante, ma lo stato di continua agitazione lo portava ad abbassare sempre più il volume, o a mettere pausa sempre più spesso, convinto di aver sentito un suono.  
Quando il volume divenne talmente tanto basso da non riuscire quasi più a sentire la voce del front-man dei Maroon 5, Blaine si arrese e spense lo stereo, disperato. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, definitivamente liberi dalla morsa del gel, e chiuse gli occhi cercando di calmarsi.  
Era in quella posizione da qualche minuto, in mezzo al salotto con gli occhi chiusi, quando sentì il campanello suonare. Sapeva chi era, sapeva che sarebbero arrivati per quell’ora, ma il cuore di Blaine, come ogni volta che si apprestava ad incontrarlo, iniziava a battere sempre più velocemente, come impaziente di riaverlo davanti. Si diresse quindi verso la porta, le gambe e le mani che tremavano, se per l’ansia di rivedere Kurt o per quello che aveva vissuto solo il giorno prima, questo Blaine non lo sapeva.  
Sapeva solo che non fece in tempo ad aprire la porta che subito un paio di braccia lo strinsero e tutto, per un istante che gli sembrò durare un’eternità, tornò al posto giusto. Sentiva le sue mani agitate accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena e la sua voce calda sussurrargli all’orecchio che no, non gli avrebbe mai detto addio e che, ora che era lì, tutto sarebbe andato bene. E a Blaine quasi non importava che Rachel era lì, che li guardava un po’ triste e un po’ rasserenata dal fatto che stesse bene, non gli interessava che lui era un totale disastro, con ancora il pigiama addosso e i capelli ricci ribelli, non gli interessava perché tra quelle braccia che per tutto quel tempo aveva desiderato, Blaine si sentì nuovamente al sicuro. 


End file.
